


Quirin takes an nap

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: That's litterly it lol an idea that came from the discord group.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Quirin takes an nap

"Varian". Quirin gruffed giving his son an look as he climbed into bed. "I really dont think this is needed".

"Dad you've been overworking yourself it's only been an couple days since you were rescued from the Amber. You don't need to be pushing yourself". He covered his dad up. "Sides an nap would do you some good".

Quirins lips twitched tiredly he was exhausted maybe it wouldnt be such an bad thing after all.

Kissing his dad on the head Varian went to go downstairs when his dads hand stopped him.

"I missed you son". 

Varians lips twitched into an grin.

"Missed you to dad. Now get some sleep ill keep it down downstairs".

As his son left the room Quirin summited to sleep quickly. 

He really did have an amazing son.


End file.
